


Oj, Cas, co ty ze mną robisz?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Dean is crushing harder than 12-year old girl, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Overthinking, Polski | Polish, bo jestem sobą fight me, or something like that, przekleństwa, watching a movie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - Oglądasz w ogóle ten film?- Jasne – prychnął. Od dwudziestu minut nawet nie spojrzał na ekran.





	Oj, Cas, co ty ze mną robisz?

**Author's Note:**

> Odblokowuję, bo rok szkolny dobiegł końca, więc nie mam już nic do stracenia xd

\- Dean?

\- Tak, Cas?

\- Oglądasz w ogóle ten film?

\- Jasne – prychnął. Od dwudziestu minut nawet nie spojrzał na ekran. Nie żeby robiło mu to jakąś różnicę, widział już tą produkcję ze dwa razy i to w lepszej jakości i pełnej wersji. I o ile efekty specjalne i walory wzrokowe były ponadprzeciętne, fabuła specjalnie nie powalała, więcej: według Deana pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Ale skoro Cas chciał obejrzeć „Prometeusza”, to cóż mógł zrobić? _„Hej, Cas, nikogo nie będzie u mnie w domu popołudniu, może wpadniesz? Tak, z chęcią obejrzę z tobą ten film! Przecież niedługo ma wyjść nowa część, może byśmy się wybrali..?”_

Więc siedział w co najmniej niewygodnej pozycji, z plecami opartymi o zimną, twardą jak cholera ścianę, bo poduszka, którą wcześniej wsadził sobie za plecy, a jakże, się zsunęła i spadła na podłogę poza jego zasięgiem, z obolałym tyłkiem, bo jednak łóżko było twardsze niż się wydawało, i tylko w połowie zdrętwiałymi nogami, bo Casowi było wygodnie, a Dean nie zamierzał narzekać na głos. Brunet położył głowę na jego udzie i sięgnął przed siebie, by poprawić nachylenie ekranu laptopa ustawionego na łydkach blondyna ( _„A ty widzisz?” „Mhm.”_ Jedynym, co widział, było odbicie spokojnej twarzy Casa w raz po raz ruszającej się ciemności ekranu).

Jakimś cudem po pewnej dłuższej chwili zebrał się w sobie wystarczająco, by przełknąć ślinę i zmusić drżące palce lewej dłoni do przeczesania gęstych włosów bruneta. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy tamten nie odsunął się, nie wzdrygnął, nie zrobił niczego, co stawiałoby przed nim wyraźny znak Stop. Zanurzył więc palce głębiej, opuszkami masując skórę jego głowy, kciukiem gładząc miękkie (tak bardzo miękkie) ciemne pasemka. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuł przyjemny, znajomy zapach szamponu czy odżywki (nie był znawcą, ale zalatywało fryzjerem) i Casa, po prostu Casa. Na to nie było nazwy. Nie było określenia. Cas, Cas, Cas. Dean miał wrażenie, że naćpał się tym zapachem. Było mu ciepło, ale tak ciepło w środku, jakkolwiek żałośnie to brzmiało, leniwy uśmiech rozciągnął jego wargi, a oczy zaczepiły się na błyskach w błękitnych oczach bruneta, kiedy tamten przeglądał się kolejnym scenom przewijających się po ekranie laptopa.

Dean stwierdził w duchu, że spokojnie mógłby umrzeć z tym obrazem na oczach i tym zapachem wypełniającym nozdrza, i umarłby szczęśliwy. Nie chciał, żeby ten film się kiedyś skończył, mógłby słuchać monotonnego głosu Fassbendera czy wrzeszczenia ofiar Ksenomorfa w nieskończoność, tak, to by było coś. Westchnął i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, przygryzając wnętrze policzka, widząc, jak Cas na ten swój uroczy sposób zmarszczył nos, kiedy powiew powietrza musnął jego twarz.

 

_Oj, Cas, jesteś taki ślepy. Naprawdę nie widzisz, jak bardzo mi się podobasz czy tylko udajesz, bo nie chcesz, żeby było mi przykro, jeśli nie czujesz tego samego?_

_Oj, Cas. Nie widzisz, jak na ciebie patrzę? Maślanymi oczami, jak jakaś zauroczona dwunastola…_

 

\- Dean? – Cichy głos wyrwał go z przemyśleń, brunet wdusił spację, zatrzymując film, i odwrócił się na plecy. Dłoń Deana zastygła w jego włosach, niczym przestępca złapany na gorącym uczynku, przy czym sam Dean był niemal pewien, że na policzkach miał wypisane czerwonym rumieńcem wszystkie monologi wewnętrzne.

\- Hm?

\- Sięgniesz do popcornu? – Uśmiechnął się tak promiennie i uroczo, że blondynowi chciało się wbiec na dach i krzyczeć, pokiwał więc tylko niemrawo głową i zamiast, jak zrobiłby człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach, po prostu podać mu miskę, złapał jeden kawałek między dwa palce i uniósł go do ust Casa. Tamten chętnie je otworzył, pokazując przy tym swoje białe zęby i różowy język, oczywiście, że Dean zwrócił na to uwagę, wsuwając między jego rozchylone wargi _chrzanione prażone ziarno kukurydzy_ , jak musiał sobie przypomnieć, kiedy tył głowy Casa przypadkiem oparł się o jego krocze. _Prażone ziarno kukurydzy_ , powtórzył w myślach, usiłując wykopać ze świadomości obraz koniuszka jego języka, który tak lekko przez ułamek sekundy dotykał opuszka jego palca. Mocniej przygryzł policzek, będąc niebezpiecznie blisko dogryzienia się do krwi.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na moment, w którym Cas ponownie kliknął spację i mocniej wtulił się w jego udo, przyjemnie ogrzewając je ciepłem rozgrzanego policzka. Chyba najprzyjemniejszą a jednocześnie najbardziej bolesną rzeczą dla Deana była sama jego obecność, nieprzymuszona, dobrowolna bliskość, zapewniająca, że _„tak, jestem twoim przyjacielem, nie opuszczę cię”_. Dean nie miał prawa myśleć i marzyć, że kiedykolwiek wykroczy poza prawa przyjaźni i Cas nie raz go w tym upewnił, ale… to tylko marzenia, prawda? Tego nikt nie mógł mu odmówić.

 

_Oj, Cas, zobacz, tak bardzo mi na tobie zależy, ale nie chcę wpierdzielać ci się w życie i być nadwyraz upierdliwym, mimo że mówisz, że taki nie jestem. Naprawdę się staram. Czasami potrafię siedzieć i patrzeć na zieloną kropkę twierdzącą, że jesteś aktywny, ale i tak nie napiszę, bo wyjdzie niezręcznie. Zawsze wychodzi. Bo nie chcę wyjść na debila przed jedną z niewielu osób, na których mi zale…_

 

\- Dean, zacięło się – Cas jęknął, ponownie odwracając głowę, tym razem jeszcze bardziej, wciskając nos w ciemny t-shirt Deana. Blondyn drgnął, sięgając po garść popcornu, by wepchnąć ją sobie do ust, zanim zdążył wydać jakiś bliżej nieartykułowalny dźwięk.

 

_Tak, jasne, Cas, jeszcze zacznij się o mnie ocierać, a później mów, że nie, jesteś hetero, zdecydowałbyś się kiedyś, to jakaś tortura. Czy ty chcesz mnie doprowadzić do załamania psychicznego? Masz pojęcie, co ja przeżywam? Oczywiście, że nie, ty nigdy niczego nie zauważasz._

 

\- Po prostu moje szczęście – westchnął, po przełknięciu znacznej części tego, co znajdowało się w jego ustach. -  Kiedy oglądam serial to Internet potrafi z siebie wypluć cały sezon, ale jak już jestem z kimś, to nawet pół godziny w całości nie poleci. Przykro mi.

Cas tylko spojrzał się na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi błękitnymi oczami. Dean uśmiechnął się smutno, wyplątując palce z jego włosów.

 

_Oj, Cas, co ty ze mną robisz? No, ale nic, koniec roku za dwa miesiące, później już pewnie nigdy się nie zobaczymy, więc to idealny czas, żeby doszczętnie zjebać naszą przyjaźń…_

_Albo i nie. Co myślisz, Cas?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ktoś? Coś? Komentarz? Proszę?


End file.
